


Nice try kiddos, but I have been doing this longer than you have

by Preciouslittletoonette



Series: Nice try kiddos, but I have been doing this longer than you have [1]
Category: Animaniacs, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Honestly Bugs being a dad to the Warners is what I live for, I Want To Adopt Them, I can easily see him as their dad (adopted and/or biological), Just a bunny dad and his kids being cute, some fans have crushes on the Warners, the Warners are cute babies, they're bloody adorable, y'all don't know what he does off camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciouslittletoonette/pseuds/Preciouslittletoonette
Summary: " The Warners are still rather fresh. And fresh-out-of-the-cell toons tend to mess with things beyond their understanding. Which is why, Mr Spielberg, Mr Ruegger, it is in everyone's best interest that me and the rest of the other Looney Tunes take the little docs under our wing"ORThe Warner siblings are under the mentorship and guardianship of the Looney Tunes and yes, it's as chaotic as it sounds
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Nice try kiddos, but I have been doing this longer than you have [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837903
Comments: 21
Kudos: 388





	Nice try kiddos, but I have been doing this longer than you have

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I bloody love: Bugs Bunny being a good parent/mentor to Yakko, Wakko and Dot. It was something I never knew I needed until I found it and now I can't live without it.
> 
> Which is why I love stories like Bonds or Bow and Ears on FF.Net. Even my FF.Net story 'The Nanny' is brimming with that energy.
> 
> Summary: Just a short piece to stabilise my need for extra Dad!Bugs cuteness

Looneyville, ToonTown

The burrow was quiet.

Too quiet....

Bugs Bunny currently sat in his lounge and scanning through the town gossip column. While he wasn't a person who believed what the tabloids said, he had to admit some of the outrageous stories were laughable

**_Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck: Friends, Enemies or Something Else Entirely_ **

Daffy's gonna have a field day when he reads this. Bugs felt so sorry for the maroon who wrote this because everyone in the family knew 'hell hath no fury than a Daffy Duck enraged'. Besides, Bugs thought of Daffy like an annoying older brother (because some people, mostly humans, tend to forget Daffy's older than him). Not that many people knew that, his familial relationship with the rest of the Looney Tunes wasn't something they wanted the world to be interested in. And especially the relationships they have with others outside their series.

Speaking of which-

Bugs lowered the newspaper down and calmly took a nerf gun out of his hammerspace. In quick succession, he shot out a few pellets and the initial silence of the burrow ended with howls of pain.

" Alright! Alright! YOU WIN! YIELD! YIELD!"

Bugs snorted as three little bodies came rolling out of their hiding spots groaning in the pain of their defeat.

" Your sneaking is improving. You _nearly_ had me for a second", he said smiling as he relaxed.

Yakko was a little miffed at being pelted out of his hiding spot and effectively losing the game they randomly started playing without Bugs' knowledge and still losing to seemingly all-seeing hare. But the praise didn't go unnoticed nor unappreciated, especially since both Wakko and Dot seemed to be preening in the glory of Bugs acknowledging their improvement. 

Though he enjoyed the praise, he preferred the sharp criticism that came afterwards. Bugs would honestly tell them what they did wrong and Yakko appreciated it, taking everything into account so that next time they could be better.

Yakko didn't just want to be a good toon. He wanted to be the best toon. And the only way to be the best toon was to learn from the best toons and then attempt to outbest the best toons. And Wakko and Dot shared a similar ideology with their brother but they usually tended to lean more on the sub-agenda of the Warners very own.

" What did we do to give us away?", Yakko asked.

" It was mostly Wakko eating his pellets again and Dot's tail hitting the wall but other than that I almost never realised you entered the room", Bugs said proudly.

The Warners beamed proudly while Bugs chuckled. _So silly, so cute, so small...._

" So what's for dinner?", Wakko asked happily.

Dot gave him a pointed look," You just ate your ammo and you're still hungry?!", she said with a huff.

" Well he was created with an insatiable appetite, sis. Kinda like Scooby and Shaggy except I'm pretty sure those two don't eat the furniture", Yakko said.

" I can confirm and to answer your question doc, we're having pasta", Bugs said as the Warners followed him to the kitchen.

" Your pasta or Daffy's pasta?", Yakko asked," Not that your pastas bad or anything! Just Daffy has a way with pasta that no one can top".

" Eh, can't ignore the truth in there, kid. Daffy can make a mean pasta", Bugs said," So luckily for your taste buds, he made a batch today and sent it over. It's in the refrigerator".

Wakko cheered and dashed over to raid the fridge, Yakko following behind him. Bugs chuckled and watched them fondly until he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to his side to where Dot clutched his arm.

" What's up, Princess?", Bugs asked.

Dot beamed at the nickname, ~~totally not because she enjoys the little pet names he has for her and because she mentally started calling him Dadoo, you're crazy~~ ," We're outta goldfish crackers".

" Didn't I just buy a box of that last week?", Bugs said with a raised brow.

He distinctly remembered the begging that occurred when they were at the market last week.

" Yes and it's finished. So we need more", Dot said with a shrug," Maybe you should buy in bulk next time".

" Buy what in bulk?", Yakko asked as he placed two plates in front of Bugs and Dot.

" Goldfish crackers", Dot replied 

" Ooh! Yes! Please do Da-Bugs", Wakko said quickly fixing his mistake.

" I don't know.... if I buy in bulk, you might just get the idea of eating the entire thing in one go", Bugs said in a contemplative manner, pretending as if he didn't notice Wakko's little stumble there.

They'll come to him on their own grounds.

" I can hide them away if you'd like", Yakko said grinning.

" But you've got just as bad an affinity for 'em as Dot and Wakko", Bugs said before he smirked," So I guess that means I'll have to find a place to hide 'em".

" You know we'll just find 'em. There is literally no place you can hide them from us", Yakko said confidently but he faltered when he saw Bugs' smirk grow," Except-"

" Bosko and Honey's home", he said.

Bugs nearly laughed at the indignant squeaks that came from the Warners as they realised he trapped them in a corner. Yakko and Dot looked the most miffed at being outsmarted. Wakko just looked upset that his goldfish crackers were being barred from him.

But he wasn't really bothered. The Warners were stubborn and resilient. They'll find a way to get those goldfish crackers without alerting him. They were smart like that.

" Now stop scowling and eat ya pasta before it gets cold", Bugs said.

He watched them dig in while he ate from his own plate. If you had told him decades ago that he'd be taking in three excitable, zany children, he would've laughed. If you had told him that he'd grow so fond of them he already considered them _his_ children, he would've called security to get the lunatic off the lot. But he can't imagine doing anything else other than causing mischief with them, and teaching them how to be extra chaotic.

He rather liked this life he has now.

**Author's Note:**

> Might become a series. Depends on the comments and my time. I hope you enjoyed this and remember to comment.


End file.
